Butterfly Wings and Burning Consequences
by glennclp
Summary: Rumors spread quickly, it's a fact of life. But how quickly? How much of an impact can a few words spoken have on an entire nation? Can one rumor spark not only danger, but war? Watch as the actions of one claim the lives of many. A/U, Set well before Chapter 1.


A figured dashed silently through the deserted streets and alleyways, the darkness clinging to him like a shroud, his movements were fast but beyond cautious. The man, Mastu 'The Black Script', grinned evilly as he approached his destination. It was a small worn down building, likely a home of one of the clans decimated by the multitude of wars and battles that forever scarred the Elemental Nations, the list of clans that were slaughtered completely was beyond measure, why he was even the last of his own he thought grimly as he checked his surroundings.

The night air bit like frost on his exposed skin setting his hair on end. It was eerily silent tonight, and that set Matsu's hair on edge, unlike every night of the past two weeks he had spent doing recon in the village, it almost made him want to retreat. To come back another day. But he knew that every day spent here increased the chance of exposure and thus death.

Contrary to belief, this was not an entirely assigned mission. It was more vague prompting to take a holiday with the chance that maybe, just maybe there was something to be done. His village leader had suggested Konoha to infiltrate, easily manipulating Matsu's feelings about his deceased family and the country responsible. And Matsu knew he was being manipulated, 'hell' he thought to himself 'Leader-sama has probably already removed all knowledge of my existence from anyone and anything.'

Dragging himself out of his musings he returned to the task at hand, stealthily creeping forward to the locked window he had picked out as his access point. It was out of sight to most and easily within reach. Just as he was about to begin picking the lock he noticed something small engraved in the wood, so small that anyone not in such a hyperaware state fueled by fear and adreneline would miss it. As he looked closer he saw it was a seal, within seconds Matsu had it broken down and disabled all the while shaking his head at the idiocy of Konoha thinking such an uninspired ploy would catch him off guard, briefly forgetting in his moment of triumph that Konoha had not won three wars by being stupid.

After sliding open the window and pulling himself in he warily eyed his surroundings, he was in a small room with a large island of wood in front of him, obviously a kitchen. He began making his way through to the corridor and thus the bedroom where his target lay. 'Child's play!' He snickered internally. With one last cautionary scan of the doorframe he eased the door open.

There, in the corner of the room, mobile hanging above him lay a small tanned baby boy with the most beautiful sun-kissed hair. His target. Throwing all previous caution to the wind he rushed up to the crib and began removing tools from his belt pouch, he practically hummed in joy as he set about his task. 'Finally, we may not have managed to kill that Yellow Flash bastard but we can make his sacrifice in vain. This little brat even looks like him. Fitting.' Matsu thought as he began inspecting the seal on the baby's stomach. It was easily the most complex seal ever devised in history, so powerful it could literally bend a God's will and imprison a beast so powerful that it could cause natural disasters with a whim. But Matstu didn't need to understand it in it's entirety, such a thing was beyond him. He just needed to stimulate the effects of such a seal.

See all Jinchūriki's all had one thing in common, their seal was designed to take power from their prisoner when needed. It was universal, such power could not be wasted. But the seal was supposed to regulate chakra flow so that it did not exceed a set amount when the host could not handle it. All Matsu had to do was make the power flow, a small amount would do as the Kyubi's chakra was so toxic it would burn through anyones chakra network. A baby whose chakra network was still developing met with such a thing would be like pouring acid through a tube, it would melt all the way through and eventually kill the host.

Just as Matsu was finishing inspecting the Shiki Fūjin he felt a cold chill run down his spine and before he could dismiss it as nerves or a slight temperture drop he felt cold steel against his neck, followed by a soft spoken, world weary voice giving a simple command. 'Do it.' And he knew only blackness. Never would the Konoha forces come so close to utter destruction and never would the world know how such a simple action changed the fate of the world.

* * *

><p>Basically just a thought I had at, as of this moment - 5:13 A.M. It struck me as odd that only one group ever infiltrated Konoha as far as we know, and why they went for the Hyuga Heiress. Whilst I get the Raikage's obsession with the Byukugan it is shown that he also approved of Jinchūriki's and their power, so why not take Naruto? While he had guards, so did Hinata. My idea comes from having this incident take place and having the spy captured and not killed without diplomatic immunity to hide behind, what would be the consequences?<p> 


End file.
